


Triangle

by Aaronlisa



Category: Secret Circle - L. J. Smith
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: After the book series, Cassie doesn't get a happy ever after with Adam.





	Triangle

After they had defeated Black John, Cassie found herself still drawn to Nick, even though she had Adam. She could never explain the magnetic pull to the mysterious Nick, it just existed and in the end she gave up trying to resist it. Part of her wondered if it was because of the spell that she and Adam had cast in a vain attempt to be true to Diana. Or if it was just a result of her forcing herself to be apart from her soul mate for so long. She had expected Nick to be cold or angry, instead the first time that she had turned to him for strength and support, he had merely opened his arms to her and she had felt safe within them. And although Adam had accepted the bonds that tied her to both Nick and himself, she continued to feel guilty for creating the triangular relationship. 

**END**


End file.
